Cozener
by charmed4eva112
Summary: She did a terrible thing: cheated, and now she has to pay a terrible price. Chase/Zoey/James triangle.


**So, whilst getting into Zoey 101 yet again, I've decided to write a Zoey/James/Chase oneshot triangle, and a really good one at that, because I've always loved that triangle, and it could potentially grow. So, yeah, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even the title, which means cheater.**

She doesn't know what is happening. Her mind is at warp speed. She doesn't expect this to be happening to her. It is her senior year, November to be exact, and she is in a wonderful relationship with Chase. Zoey is just so happy with Chase. He really brings out the best in her. Zoey is very smart, her average currently an 82 percent.

She sits with Chase every day at lunch, with all her friends, talking and laughing. Nicole Bristow is back, along with Dana Cruz. Nicole hasn't changed one bit, even going to an all girl's school didn't change her. She is the same boy chasing, loveable girl she always is. Dana, however, is changed. She isn't so tough anymore. She originally was supposed to come back for tenth grade, but in France, she caused a lot of trouble, making her mother send her to boot camp for a year and a half, followed by six months of community service. Like Georgina Sparks from Gossip Girl, she is nicer, freer, and just plain better.

Everyone likes her now, even Nicole, who always had spats with her. Dana rooms with Nicole and Rebecca, Chase's ex girlfriend. James now rooms with Firewire and a new guy named Jason. He and Jason get along great together, because they are sort of similar. She and James are actually good friends as well. They hang out all the time, and Chase doesn't mind much that she hangs out with her ex boyfriend, but he won't say anything to her. He wants Zoey to be happy.

It was that very day in November, on the ninth, that she and James are alone in her dorm room. Quinn is with Logan, as Lola is with Vince. The two are laughing about something funny on TV when James accidentally strokes her leg. Zoey flinches slightly, but she doesn't really mind. She actually moves closer to James. He looks a little freaked out, but doesn't move.

Her heart starts pounding as she looks at James, into his bright blue eyes. Her feelings and hormones react to her heart and before Zoey knows what she is doing, she leans in and captures his lips with her own. James tries pulling away at first, but Zoey has him back up against the couch, her body pressing into his tightly so he cannot move or escape.

Zoey finally realizes what she is doing and backs away, James' eyes widen. Zoey bites her lip nervously, regret filling her inner core. James immediately stands up, grabs his bag and quickly leaves the room, no words being exchanged.

Zoey wonders what Chase would say if he found out. He could not find out, he simply couldn't. So, she keeps her mouth shut, acting like everything is normal.

----

The date is November twenty-second, and Zoey suddenly thirsts for James again. They're at a concert just twenty minutes away from PCA, watching Maroon Five perform. She is standing in between Chase and James, with their friends also there. Zoey's eyes travel to James and their eyes meet. Zoey smiles slyly at James, and he immediately looks away, obviously uncomfortable. Zoey really wants James now, more than ever. The thrill of having him is excrutiating. Zoey feels the anticipation of kissing James again, his lips on hers, rise above her until she is ready to scream. She suddenly grabs James' hand right after Maroon Five's last song, startling him.

"We're going to get drinks. We'll be back," Zoey lies, quickly pecking Chase's lips before leaving with James. Once out of sight, she pushes James against the wall and forces his lips on hers. The desire slowly dwindles away as she continues to kiss him. James, at first, tries pushing her away but finally lets her kiss him, as there is nothing he can do.

She finishes kissing him two minutes later, his face shocked. She frowns, pushing back her hair.

"What's wrong?" she asks, confused. James rolls his eyes.

"You're cheating on Chase, your boyfriend, for me, your ex boyfriend," he answers simply. Zoey sighs, looking down. She has to be honest: she forgot about Chase when she kissed him. It is just a powerful emotion, being with James and kissing him. Maybe the thrill has got to her.

"I know. But I love kissing you. It feels so good, and I do not want it to end," she admits. James sighs deeply.

"Or maybe the honeymoon stage between you two are over and you're just not happy," James points out. Zoey shakes her head.

"Not true. I love Chase, but I like kissing you," she says, kissing him again. He pushes her away this time, shaking his head.

"I can't do this, I can't hurt Chase," James says. It is true James and Chase are really close friends now, ever since they found out they both loved writing. The two have all classes together, and it brings them together. Zoey sighs.

"I don't want to either, but I can't handle not kissing you. It's complicated. Please? Just for a little while? I need something familiar again," Zoey pleads. James sighs as he intertwines their fingers together.

"Only for a little while. What do we tell Chase?" James finally asks. Zoey shrugs.

"Nothing. We keep it secret for a little while. It won't be for that long, I promise. Just a month or so, until I feel happy and alright with Chase again. I'm happy now, but just not complete," Zoey explains. James nods, sighing.

"Fine. Only for a month though. Let's go back to the concert," he says. Zoey nods, a smile on her pretty little face before walking back in with him.

---

It is January 6th, the day everyone gets back from Winter Break. Zoey runs into Chase's arms, kissing him as they exchange their little words. Zoey feels incomplete without James, and spotting him walking to his dorm, with his suitcase, she makes an excuse to leave Chase and follows James into his dorm room.

"Hey Zoe," he greets her softly. Zoey, whose stuff is already back in her dorm, pushes James into his empty room, closes the door and starts kissing him passionately. The two's little fling is still going on. She could not stop at all. She tried in December, but once she went away from James for the two weeks of their vacation, she called him every day, missing him, sometimes even more than Chase. Zoey doesn't know why she feels this way. She loves Chase with all her heart, but something attracted her to James. She loves James, maybe. James tried to stop this, many times, but Zoey cannot let it go. She refuses to let it go. James threatens to tell Chase every time, but Zoey reminds him that James will lose his friendship to Chase if he does.

James kisses Zoey back hesitantly. He never really associates with the kisses, unless he is in the mood to.

Zoey pushes James onto his bed as she continues kissing him, letting her morality just disappear. She doesn't care about cheating at the moment, she just wants James so badly. She just wants to be close to him. She wants to stop deep down inside, but she just can't. She has a little bit of regret, but lately, it wasn't that noticeable. Zoey does not want to know when the regret will disappear completely.

She continues kissing James, stroking his hair as they make out on his bed. Finally, James pulls away, pushing Zoey off. She stands up, fixing her hair.

"No more Zoe," he says. Zoey smiles, nodding, glancing at her watch.

"You're right. No more today. I have to get back to my dorm. I'm sure Nicole will be there, asking me tons of questions about my break, and probably about the latest guy that she met in Florida or something," Zoey says laughing. Before James can speak (because she's sure he's going to break off their fling), she pecks him once more on the lips and runs out of his room, her heart pounding just as she passes Firewire.

---

It is Valentine's Day, and Zoey is dancing with Chase, feeling completely empty. Everything is going wrong this month. It is bad luck month for their group. First, Dana gets into a car crash and is currently in a coma in the hospital. Everyone is upset, especially Logan, who was close to Dana. Then Michael moves away to live with Lisa on the East Coast (he loves her so much, he risks losing college for that year to be with her). Finally, Logan and Quinn actually break up because the two are too busy for each other anymore, with college and everything. Vince and Lola are sickenely happy, although Zoey has seen Vince cheating on Lola with Rebecca several times. It makes Zoey's stomach churn, because she is the same with Chase and James. She is so confused, and is in way over her head. She is in too deep, and can't get out anymore. James tries to stop it, but he has to admit he likes it too. He doesn't want to, but he can't help it. Zoey always goes to him, forcing it until James gives in.

James is a good guy, he is too good for her, as is Chase. But she wants them both, she just doesn't know what to do. For one thing, Chase is the sweetest guy; he understands her and the two can talk for hours. But James is sweet too. He completes the missing part in Zoey's life, his kisses are powerful and fantastic, and he basically provides the physical part. Chase prefers to spend time, and not always make out, while James and Zoey make out almost all the time.

Zoey watches James from afar as she has her head situated on Chase's shoulder. James is sitting at a table, with punch in his hand, looking slightly miserable. He feels guilty, Zoey realizes. He doesn't want this, to hurt Chase. She doesn't have any regrets anymore. This will stop in June, in four months, then she'll go to college and forget about James and Chase (hopefully). They have been going at this in secret for three months. They can go a little bit longer, right?

Chase wraps his arms around her waist, and Zoey tightens her grip around his neck. Her head pops up and meets Chase's green eyes. They are amazing and beautiful, she realizes. And completely unaware of what she was doing behind his back.

Zoey feels a weird tightening at her chest, something she has not felt since December: regret and guilt. Chase looks at her, concerned.

"Are you ok Zoe? You've been acting weird for a few weeks now," he asks. Zoey bites her lips as they continue to dance. Zoey has to make a choice. She can tell the truth now, and face the consequences of losing Chase, and possibly James, or she can keep this secret and keep both boys to herself, but in risk of him finding out later and more deadly consequences taking place.

A feeling of bile bubbles up in her throat, and she pushes Chase away. She can't tell the truth.

"I'm fine," she mutters as her head starts to pound. Chase takes her hand, squeezing it.

"You can tell me Zoe. Whatever it is, just tell me, please," he begs. Zoey looks at Chase, her eyes swarming with tears. She swallows deeply, as her mouth opens as she tries to form the words. She has to tell him the truth.

"I'm—fine Chase, just a little faint today. I think I'm going to head in early, get some sleep. Stay here though, have some fun. I'll be fine," she says, lying. Chase nods, understanding.

"Ok. Feel better Zoe," he says, kissing her. Zoey smiles as she kisses back quickly before pulling away. She turns and walks out of the dance, spotting James getting up. She gives him a quick gesture to hurry up, as she walks out, around the corner and waits for James. He appears a minute later.

"Are you ok Zoe?" he asks, concerned. Zoey nods as she kisses James passionately, pushing him against the wall.

"I am now," she murmurs in his ear. She wraps her arms around him as he does the same. It is like a routine now, no thinking or hesitation, just this…routine. The guilt burying in her chest disappears as fire and passion replace it. James pulls away after a minute.

"Zoe, seriously, we have to stop this. Chase will find out for sure," James says. Zoey sighs. He says this every single time they do this, but the damage is already done, so why stop? Besides, they both want this, and it is hard to stop. They meet up every day now, for at least five minutes to have a quick make out session. It wasn't even a thought anymore; it was a part of her.

"I don't care anymore. We won't stop, we can't stop anyways, so let's just make out. I need you James," Zoey says softly as she kisses him again. James sighs as he gives in.

Zoey pulls away after hearing someone coming. She pulls James into the darkness just as Nicole walks around the corner, with Lola in tow. Once they're out of sight, Zoey pecks James on the lips.

"I'm going back to my dorm room. See you later," she says before sauntering off.

---

It is April 29th, a Wednesday, and Zoey is in her dorm room with Quinn, Lola, Nicole and Stacy, watching a movie. Zoey feels really uncomfortable now. She hasn't seen James in three days, since he went to his aunt's funeral. Being with Chase isn't the same anymore. She should break up with him, but she still likes him, and doesn't have the heart. Quinn notices her uncomfortable ness.

"You ok Zoey?" she asks softly. Zoey glances up, nodding distantly. Lola sighs as she pauses the movie.

"Are you really ok?" Lola asks. Zoey finally shakes her head. She swallows as she stand up.

"Um, I need to know something. Suppose you know someone that's cheating on her boyfriend with somebody. What do you do? I mean, what would you say to this person?" Zoey asks. Nicole thinks, standing up.

"Well, I'd totally tell his girl to choose one or the other. You just can't date two guys at once. It's wrong," Nicole answers. Zoey smiles slightly, but feels a little bit awful inside, hurting Chase.

"Yeah, I agree with Nicole. This girl has to choose either one guy or the other. It doesn't work both ways. The boyfriend will obviously find out eventually," Quinn answers. Zoey sighs, looking at the four.

"Well, what if this girl can't choose? What if she loves both boys equally?" Zoey asks.

"She has to choose. She really has no choice. Where is this coming from?" Lola asks. Zoey shrugs, looking away.

"Just this girl in my English class that's in this predicament," Zoey says. Nicole brightens up.

"Who is it? Who's she cheating on?" Nicole asks, even Lola and Stacy looking interested.

"I can't tell. I don't want her getting in trouble," Zoey fibs. They all nod.

"Ok, that's fine. Well, I'm off to talk to Logan about our Chemistry quiz," Quinn says, smiling as she grabs her purse. The two recently got back together after finding out both are going to UCB, and plus, the two can't stay away from each other any more. They care about each other too much. Zoey sighs as she nods, collapsing on her bed as Lola, and Stacy also leave. Nicole waits in the room, pausing.

"Are you sure you're ok Zoe? I mean, I know you better than anyone. You seem weird today," she comments. Zoey forces a nod.

"I'm fine. I just need rest," she says. Nicole nods before skipping out, leaving Zoey alone yet again. She sighs as she lies back, glancing at the ceiling.

Everything is going to get complicated.

---

It's May ninth, exactly six months since Zoey and James started 'dating'. She is waiting patiently in their spot, on the beach, behind a huge tree where no one will find them. James arrives ten minutes late, looking absolutely awful, but relieved in a way. Zoey smiles as she starts to kiss James, but he pulls away.

"We're over Zoey. I'm not doing this any more. I can't, not anymore. It's too stressful, hiding this," James says seriously. Zoey lets out a laugh. He's totally kidding, Zoey thinks, but the look on his face is far from that.

"Please tell me you're kidding. We're doing so well. Just a couple of more months, and then it's the summer. I mean, we're all going to separate universities, me to RISD, Chase to NYU and you to Pepperdine. Our relationship will be over by June, July tops. We're doing so well. Why do you want to stop it now?" Zoey asks. James sighs, moving away as he runs his hand through his blonde hair.

"I just can't lie anymore. I hate it. Everyone deserves to know. We're over Zoey. I must admit you're a great kisser, but I'm not with you anymore, never," James says sadly. Zoey frowns, grabbing onto him before he can walk away.

"Wait, James. What is going on?" she asks. James lets out a bitter laugh.

"I don't like you in that way Zoey, never really did. You've changed. Senior year has changed you, dating Chase has changed you. I mean, before you cheated on him, you were so sweet. I don't know what's changed, but I don't want to be a part of it anymore. I only stayed around for the making out, and I was confused. But now, I know we're better off just not dating, maybe friends. I'm sorry," James says as he walks away. Zoey watches him start to walk off, tears in her eyes. She has no clue why he is doing this now. Suddenly, James turns around, pausing. Zoey brightens up. Maybe he has good news.

"Oh, by the way, the reason I was late was because I told Chase everything. It felt good to get it off my chest, all the apologizing and stuff. He doesn't forgive me yet, but at least I was honest. You'd better go talk to him," James says before walking away totally. Zoey's mouth drops open.

---

There's a lot of yelling from Chase, Zoey remembers. She talks to him immediately, knowing it is best to get it over with. He is disappointed, and yells at her for not talking to him. She stays silent, knowing words won't fix any of this. After ten minutes of yelling, he breaks up with her. She does start to complain and protest, but a very rare death glare from Chase shuts her up immediately. He walks away from her, with the last words, "I'm done with you, with our relationship, with our friendship. You lied to me Zoey Brooks, and what you've done is unforgivable. I don't think we can ever become friends again," before walking away forever.

Zoey can't say she's surprised. She's upset, yes (and cried for three days straight while every one, even Nicole, ignored her), but she'll eventually be ok. She loves both Chase and James still, and she did deserve what she got. She cheated on Chase, she lied to everyone, and made James feel guilty.

Now, on May tenth, she sits alone while everyone of her friends sit at a table a few feet away from her, laughing and talking. Zoey sighs as she plays around with her food, tears springing into her eyes. James is sitting with Rebecca, his new girlfriend that he had been dating since April, at another table with Mark, Brooke and Stacy. Everyone has a happy ending except for her. She knows Nicole will eventually become her friend again, but for now, she deserves this pain. She did a terrible thing: cheated, and now she has to pay a terrible price.

**Ok, depressing I know. I don't have ANYTHING against Jamie Lynn Spears, but Zoey, in the fourth season, was god damn awful, and I never really enjoyed Zoey's character that much, so I did something I could see Zoey doing. But reading it over makes me feel sorry for her now. What happens after this is up to you. Does she get her happy ending? Does everyone forgive her? It's your choice.**

**Review guys! Thanks! More Zoey 101 shots coming your way!**


End file.
